3 Meses Después - Rentaro Satomi x Enju Aihara
by Dark Genio
Summary: Esta es una historia de lo que paso después de la novela 6 de Black Bullet,se centra en todo el cariño que se tiene Rentaro y Enju al peligrar la vida del héroe de Tokio.
1. Hace 3 Meses

HACE 3 MESES

En el área de Tokio se encontraba descansando el héroe que hace poco tiempo había sido inculpado injustamente de un crimen, Rentaro Satomi, en su apartamento junto a su iniciadora.

\- Enju ya basta con eso - dijo Rentaro a las continuas exigencias de la niña

\- Soy tu prometida y prometimos estar juntos para siempre – decía ella tratando abrazándolo del cuello mientras el intentaba dormir

\- Me asfixias

\- Exageras, así demuestro mi amor por ti

-Tienes 10, ¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE AMOR!

-NO!

Así siguieron toda la noche hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos, fue cuando el teléfono del joven sonó

\- ¿Quién habla a esta hora? – Pregunto algo molesto al ver la hora que marcaba las 05:30 am

-Quien mas tarado, soy tu jefa – Decía Kisara enojada por la pregunta

\- ¿Para que me llamas a esta hora?

\- Tienes trabajo Satomi-kun – decía ella con algo de orgullo

\- ¿Tengo? No quieres decir ¿Tenemos? – refiriéndose a Enju dormida a su lado

\- No esta vez, es cerca de los Monolitos

\- Ya veo y de que es el trabajo – Dijo el

\- El cliente me llamo hace unos minutos y dijo que llegaras al monolito #8 a las 9:00 am y el te mostraría al Gastrea que le está dando problemas - Le explico Kisara a Rentaro

\- Muy bien, entonces tu cuida a Enju

\- Esta bien, las llevare a ella y a Tina a que se diviertan una vez – dijo ella burlándose de el

\- Jaja muy graciosa – Dijo Rentaro algo molesto por el comentario

Pasaron las horas y Rentaro ya estaba listo para irse rumbo al monolito

\- Enju ya me voy, no hagas enojar a Kisara hoy

\- Rentaro te olvidas de algo – Decía ella poniéndose de puntillas

\- No creo, estoy bien

\- El beso de despedida! – Decía ella enojada

\- No lo hare – Decía el como argumento final, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

\- No te iras sin darme algo – Dijo ella poniéndose en frente de la puerta y volviendo sus ojos rojos

\- Ok

A Enju se le iluminaron los ojos y se puso de puntillas de nuevo, pero solo recibió algo en la cara

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo ella con el objeto en sus manos

\- Mi chaqueta, dijiste que te diera algo, nunca dijiste que cosa – Dijo Rentaro entre risas – Ya enserio debo irme. Hasta luego Enju – Le acaricio la cabeza y se fue

\- Hasta luego Rentaro – Dijo ella algo triste y abrazando la chaqueta

MONOLITO #8 Hora 8:50 am

\- Debe ser en algún lugar cerca de aquí – Decía Rentaro llegando al lugar

A lo lejos vio a un hombre llegando y este le dijo

\- Es usted el oficial civil? – Pregunto el hombre de

\- ¿Si, cual es el problema señor?

\- Es dentro de esa cueva que esta ahí, el Gastrea se escondio ahí pero no tenemos armas con que enfrentarlo y toda la aldea evacuo excepto yo

\- Porque no se fue? – Pregunto Rentaro con la duda

\- Porque alguien tenia que llamar a la Seguridad Civil y explicar la situación

\- Entiendo

Rentaro se encaminaba hacia la cueva, pero el hombre lo detuvo

\- Joven ¿me podría ayudar un momento?

\- Esta bien, ¿que más necesita?

\- Un poco de protección que está aquí adentro, ayúdeme a encontrarla

\- Esta bien- dijo Rentaro

Ambos hombres entraron a un sótano de una casa

\- Donde esta esa protección? – Pregunto Rentaro confuso

En ese momento la puerta se cerro dejando a Rentaro aún más confundido

\- Hola de nuevo Satomi-kun – dijo un hombre que, si bien Rentaro no podía ver bien por la falta de luz, la voz nunca la olvidaría

\- Que haces aq…- No pudo terminar la frase debido a que alguien más lo dejo inconsciente

\- Lo traje como te prometí, ahora dame mi paga – Exigió el hombre que había llamado s Rentaro en primer lugar

\- Muy bien, dáselo

El hombre estaba confundido, no sabia a quien le hablaba, fue en ese momento que una espada le atravesó la garganta matándolo al momento

\- Muy bien hecho, ahora Satomi-kun tenemos cosas pendientes

Dijo el hombre llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente de Rentaro

EL PRESENTE

\- Aun no saben nada de Rentaro? – Preguntaba una niña rubia sentada en un sillón abrazando un peluche que Rentaro había ganado para ella antes de la guerra

\- Nada todavía Tina – Decía Kisara triste

\- Lo extraño mucho – Al terminar esa frase a Tina le empezaron a salir lagrimas

\- Donde esta Enju?

\- En su cuarto

\- Aun no sale? – Pregunto Kisara preocupada

\- Solo para ir al baño

Kisara se dirigió al cuarto de Enju que también era el de Rentaro, y la vio acostada abrazando la chaqueta que Rentaro le dejo antes de ir a su última misión

\- Enju, sal con nosotras – Kisara le decía de una manera tranquila

Enju no respondía, no quería hacer nada, solo quería recibir alguna noticia de Rentaro

\- Al menos déjame lavar eso por ti – Intento quitarle la chaqueta

Enju al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kisara la volvió a ver con ojos rojos de amenaza, pero estos se notaban que estaban algo hinchados por muchas lágrimas, Kisara soltó la chaqueta inmediatamente

De pronto se escucho un grito que provenía de la cocina, era Tina

\- ¡KAGETANE! – Grito la rubia

Kisara salto y llego a la sala viendo la rubia señalando al TV y efectivamente era el enmascarado, cuando iba a decir algo Kagetane hablo

\- Buenas Noches ciudad de Tokio, quizá algunos me conozcan o quizás no, eso no importa, lo importante es de lo que les quiero hablar

El enmascarado hizo una pausa breve

\- Puede que les suene el nombre de Rentaro Satomi

Enju al oír eso se levanto y se puso al frente del televisor

\- El héroe de Tokio que nos salvo de Aldebarán y lo inculparon de asesinar a alguien, no se han preguntado donde esta en este momento, pues aquí les tengo la respuesta

La imagen de Kagetane desapareció y se mostro otra en donde se veía a…

\- RENTARO! – grito Enju


	2. Pequeña Esperanza

El grito de Enju había dejado en silencio la habitación en la que se encontraban las chicas, era la primera vez en 3 meses que se sabia algo de Rentaro, sin embargo….

\- Pero, como, ¡¿QUE LE PASO?! – Enju volvió a gritar, pero esta vez fue un grito de desesperación y miedo al ver es estado en que se encontraba Rentaro

Ninguna de las 3 podía creer que la persona que estaba en la pantalla era Rentaro

La pantalla mostraba a una persona atada a una silla, le faltaban un brazo y una pierna las cuales eran protésicas, tenia el cabello muy largo el cual apenas dejaba ver su rostro, el brazo que le quedaba estaba doblado de una forma horrible, la otra pierna que tenia una grave herida que mostraba la carne de esta, tenía múltiples cortadas en todo su abdomen y partes del cuello, una gran X de rojo en su cuerpo, el ojo que no era protésico tenia una gran cicatriz que empezaba en su ceja y terminaba casi en la mejilla.

Por si fuera poco, se notaba que estaba en un grave estado de desnutrición, debido a que su cuerpo demostraba una gran delgadez, sus costillas se lograban ver y su estómago también.

Unas grandes cuchillas estaban rodeándole el cuello haciendo de cuenta de que en cualquier momento podría ser decapitado.

Mientras se podía observar una sombra de otra persona que no se lograba apreciar, esta se encontraba en una silla atrás de Rentaro.

EN OTRO LUGAR

2 personas se encontraban viendo la TV en su hogar cuando esa imagen los dejo en shock

\- Ese es el pervert… - La niña horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo inmediatamente fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor

\- Ya deja de decirle así Yuzuki – Decía el mayor de los hermanos Katagiri que se encontraba igual de horrorizado que su hermana

EN EL PALACIO

Se encontraba Seitenshi viendo la TV con las manos cubriendo su boca al ver semejante horror

\- No es posible, Satomi-san – Su voz se escuchaba muy entrecortada y trataba de mantener las lágrimas, pero algunas terminaron saliendo

De vuelta en el apartamento de Rentaro

Antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera decir algo, Kagetane volvió a hablar

\- Como pueden ver mi amigo aquí y yo estamos muy bien o no? Satomi-kun – Kagetane sujeto en ese momento el hombro de Rentaro el cual apenas si podía alzar la mirada, cuando lo hizo se veía una mirada apagada con poca vida – Que son esos modales mi amigo?, necesitas otra lección, ¡DALE!

En ese momento el hombre atrás presiono un botón y….

\- AHHHHHH! – Grito Rentaro del dolor debido a las descargas eléctricas que salían de su cuerpo, estas se detuvieron y Rentaro hablo - ¡VOY A MATARLOS A AMBOS!

Kagetane empezó a reír por lo que estaba diciendo Rentaro, el hombre volvió a presionar el botón y Rentaro volvió a gritar más fuerte

\- En lo que estaba – Decía Kagetane volviendo a ver hacia la cámara – Como pueden ver Rentaro Satomi esta vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo, estoy dándoles la noticia debido a que nunca nos encontraran ni al cadáver de Satomi-kun, sin mas que ofrecer me despido-

La grabación fue cortada

Kisara seguía impactada no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, volteo a ver a Tina la cual se encontraba llorando y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas el peluche, en cuanto a Enju solo estaba inmóvil frente al TV viendo la pantalla estática

Fue en ese momento que recibió una llamada

\- ¿Quién habla? – Decía Kisara con la voz entrecortada

\- Presidenta Tendo, soy Seitenshi – Igual tenia la voz entrecortada - ¿También vio lo mismo en la TV?

\- Si, no puedo y no quiero creerlo, Satomi está vivo, pero a la vez – No pudo más y empezó a llorar

\- El sigue vivo, es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo, voy a desplegar a cada escuadrón de la policía a que lo encuentren junto a Kagetane, tratare de reunir a algunos oficiales civiles para que nos ayuden, ¿tú no tienes ninguna pista de donde se puede encontrar?

\- La verdad no – Decía desilusionada – pero creo que…..

Fue interrumpida por un gran golpe que hubo atrás de ella, fue Enju quien había destruido y tirado el TV por la ventana

\- ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD! – Enju salió por la misma ventana sin darle a Kisara tiempo de reaccionar

\- ENJU! – Kisara le grito para que volviera, pero fue inútil

Enju salió saltando entre edificios hacia algún punto de la ciudad, debido a que ella pudo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba Rentaro, pero ese lugar quedaba fuera de los Monolitos


	3. Desesperación

Enju al salir del apartamento se dirigía hacia ese lugar en específico, sin pensar en nada, ni en nadie mas que en Rentaro, al ver que el estaba vivo se alegró, pero al saber que podría morir dentro de poco su mente se nublo, ella no paraba de llorar mientras saltaba entre los techos

\- RENTARO! – Era lo único que gritaba desesperada la pelirroja en dirección a su destino

En el apartamento de Rentaro se encontraban Kisara aun atónita por lo ocurrido con Enju hace unos segundos, ella sentía desesperación al saber que su amigo podría morir y la única persona que podría saber dónde estaba había salido por la ventana, sin embargo, Kisara no era tonta, así que aun que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era su última opción, la situación lo ameritaba

\- Vamos…. – Decía mientras llamaba por teléfono a una persona – Contesta… - Seguía esperando a que contestaran, segundos después la persona le habla

\- Kisara? – Decía la persona

\- Viste lo que acaba de salir en TV? – Decía Kisara con voz quebrada

\- Si, es horrible – Decía la persona con la misma voz que Kisara – Satomi-chan esta a punto de… no puedo terminar la frase

\- Lo sé, pero creo que puedes ayudarnos a saber dónde esta – Decía ella con un poco de alegría

\- Por Satomi hare lo que sea, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? – Decía entusiasmada

\- Puedes rastrear teléfonos?

\- Si, ¿eso de que sirve? – Pregunto confundida

\- Veras Enju acaba de salir por la ventana después de ver lo mismo, y parece que ella sabe en donde esta Rentaro

\- Continua – Su voz empezaba a cambiar, a un tono más emocionado

\- Se fue sin decir nada, pero estoy notando que ella se llevó su teléfono con ella, te quiero pedir que rastrees el teléfono de Enju para ver donde se esta dirigiendo para tratar de ayudarla entre todos

\- Kisara, eso es brillante – Decía con un toque de emoción y sarcasmo a la vez – Ven a mi casa para poder empezar con esto rápido

\- Gracias – Colgó el teléfono – Miori….

Kisara volvió a ver a Tina que al parecer no había escuchado nada de la conversación reciente, dado que seguía llorando acostada en el sillón

-Tina, vámonos – Le decía Kisara extendiéndole la mano

\- A dónde? – Decía la rubia levantando la cabeza del cojín

\- A Heavy Shiba Industries

\- ¿Por qué? – Decía ella aun confundida

\- A salvar a Satomi

Con solo decir eso Tina se levanto del sillón, le tomo la mano y dejaron el apartamento

EN OTRO LUGAR

\- "Sigues vivo, sigues vivo, sigues vivo, sigues vivo" – Era lo único que se repetía en su mente Enju mientras brincaba entre los techos, estaba dando todo su esfuerzo en llegar, pero el mayor obstáculo de ella eran los Monolitos

Al encontrarse a 1 Km del Monolito su cuerpo ya empezaba a sentirse raro, ella no sabia el grado exacto de su corrosión, no entendía porque a tanta distancia le estaba afectando, ya estando demasiado cerca su cuerpo ya no podía

\- No…me…puedo…...rendir…todavía…- Cayo al suelo debido a que el Monolito le impidió seguir avanzando

Enju ni siquiera había logrado llegar a 100 m del Monolito cuando cayo rendida en el piso

\- Aun no – Decía ella empezando a llorar sin poder mover el cuerpo

EN SHIBA HEAVY INDUSTRIES

\- Lo encontraste? – Decía Kisara angustiada

\- Aun sigue rastreando – Respondía Miori

\- APURALO! – Gritaba Kisara

\- ¿En serio acabas de decir eso? – Miori la miraba con cara de ingenua

\- Lo siento estoy desesperada – Decía apenada Kisara

\- Todos lo estamos Presidenta Tendo – Decía Seitenshi atrás de ella

Todas voltearon a ver hacia atrás, ya que no esperaban a nadie más allí, sin embargo, Seitenshi no estaba sola, con ella estaban los hermanos Katagiri y otros 2 oficiales civiles

\- Como entraron aquí? O más importante ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? – Preguntaba Miori confundida

\- Seguimos el auto de la Presidenta Tendo – Respondió Seitenshi

\- Ya veo, eso no explica nada, ¿Desde donde nos seguían? – Decía Kisara igual de confusa

\- Desde que dejaste el apartamento del pervert… - La niña rubia no termino la frase debido a un golpe de su hermano – De Rentaro

\- Y porque no llamaron o ….

\- LO ENCONTRE!- Grito Miori exaltando a todos los presentes

\- Donde esta? – Preguntaba Kisara

\- Esta por el Monolito #8, pero no se mueve – Decía Miori preocupada – Veamos porque

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver otra pantalla que apareció

\- Usaremos imagen satelital – Dijo Miori

Todos lograron ver en la imagen a Enju tirada en el piso sin poder moverse, entendieron que el Monolito no la dejaba

\- Vamos por ella, ella sabe dónde esta Rentaro – Decía Kisara

EN EL MONOLITO #8

\- Rentaro no puedes morir – Decía la pequeña llorando acostada en el piso – Prometimos estar siempre juntos, no puedes dejarme – Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos

En ese momento, Enju fue levantada por alguien

\- Kisara? – Pregunto la pequeña

\- No tienes porque ir sola Enju, iremos todos

Enju volteo a ver a todas las personas atrás y sintió un gran alivio

\- Como supieron que estaba aquí? – Preguntaba Enju confundida

\- Rastreamos tu teléfono – Decía Kisara con una gota en su cabeza

\- Enju-san – Hablo Seitenshi – Iremos en estos hacia donde se encuentra Satomi-san

Enju vio 2 grandes helicópteros en los cuales lograban entrar mínimo 8 personas

\- Muy bien – Dijo Enju con una cara de alegría que no mostraba en mucho tiempo

\- Donde esta Rentaro-san? – Preguntaba Tina

En ese momento todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Enju

\- En un barco

Todos quedaron confundidos ante esas palabras

\- Que barco? – Preguntaba Kisara confundida

\- En el barco que Rentaro derroto a Kagetane hace mucho tiempo


	4. El Barco

Lo que Enju decía era verdad, Rentaro y Kagetane se encontraban en el barco en que Rentaro derroto a Kagetane para luego destruir al Gastrea Fase V.

\- Como sabes eso? – Preguntaba Kisara

\- Jamás olvidare ese lugar – Decía Enju con un nudo en la garganta – Fue el lugar donde casi vi morir a Rentaro por primera vez

\- Todos a los helicópteros, ¡AHORA! – Ordeno Seitenshi y todos obedecieron

Todos listos, los helicópteros tomaron rumbo hacia ese barco

EN EL BARCO

Rentaro estaba medio consciente debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraba, sabía que moriría en cuestión de minutos, eso no era lo que le asustaba. Lo que le aterraba era la forma de como lo mataría Kagetane, el conocía bien al enmascarado y sabia que lo mataría de una forma horrible o lo torturaría hasta matarlo, no sabía cuál opción era peor.

\- Que estas esperando para matarlo? – Decía el hombre que sostenía el botón que electrocuto a Rentaro

\- Cual es la prisa? Nadie sabe dónde estamos, eso sin contar que la única persona que vendría por el seria la niña conejo, este…. ¿Como se llamaba? – Preguntaba Kagetane

\- Enju – Decía una niña de pelo azul

\- Gracias Kohina – Decía Kagetane mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hija

\- Puedo jugar con él? – Preguntaba la niña apuntándole con una espada a Rentaro

\- Muy bien, solo no lo mates

\- Ok papá

La niña se sentó al frente de Rentaro y empezaba a pasar una de sus espadas por el cabello de este que la veía con unos ojos casi muertos

\- Te ves horrible – Decía la niña

Rentaro no le respondía

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Lo miraba la niña confundida – No tienes energía ni para conversar con una niña inocente – Decía esta con una sonrisa de psicópata en su cara

Rentaro la veía y parecía que quería decirle algo, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Él no quería hablar con nadie en este momento

\- Que aburrido eres, no entiendo que es lo que Enju ve en ti - Decía la peli azul

Al solo oír ese nombre Rentaro abrió los ojos como platos, cosa que Kohina no ignoro

\- La extrañas acaso? – Lo miraba ella – La quieres?

\- si – Con una voz casi sin vida pudo decir esa simple palabra

Kohina lo miraba y en su cabeza solo pasaba una pregunta "¿Enju vendrá por el?"

\- Me aburro – En ese momento le clavo la espada que tenía en el único pie que le quedaba

Rentaro dio un grito que hizo que Kagetane y el otro hombre lo voltearan a ver

\- Kohina, te dije que no lo mataras

\- No lo mate papá – Después de decir esto saco la espada del pie de Rentaro – Solo estamos jugando

\- ¿Y cómo planeas matarlo, lo decapitaras? – Preguntaba el hombre

\- No

\- Lo cortaras hasta que muera desangrado?

\- No

\- Lo desmembraras?

\- Tampoco

\- Entonces que carajo planeas hacerle? – Preguntaba enojado y confundido el hombre

\- Que no es obvio?

\- Claro que no

\- Lo dejare convertirse en Gastrea y lo guiare hasta la ciudad a que sus propios amigos lo maten – Decía Kagetane con una voz siniestra

\- Y como planeas hacer eso?

\- Simple, estamos rodeados por un bosque llenos de Gastreas, solo tenemos que atraer a uno, que le inyecte fluido suficiente para que se transforme y después lo guiaremos

\- Ya veo, y ¿cómo planeas atraer a un Gastrea? – Preguntaba el hombre misterioso

\- Ahí es donde entras tu

\- ¡¿YO?! – Grito exaltado

\- Si, ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?

\- Para vengarme de este imbécil por lo que me hizo – Lo decía mientras señalaba a Rentaro

\- También, pero ocupamos una carnada para el Gastrea – Decía Kagetane mientras agarraba el hombro del sujeto – No te preocupes yo te salvare si veo que alguno te matara

\- ¿Y como evitaras que no mate a Rentaro? – Le preguntaba el hombre

\- Para eso esta Kohina – Señalo Kagetane – Si ella ve que ya fue suficiente fluido que recibió o ve que el Gastrea se lo comerá, lo matará con sus espadas. Es un plan infalible

\- Casi infalible

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Kagetane cambio el tono de su voz a uno más serio

\- Si el se transforma en Gastrea, ¿Cómo harás para que te siga hasta la ciudad?

\- Fácil, correremos

\- ¿Ese es tu plan? – Decía mirándolo con cara de póker

\- Si, brillante ¿no crees?

\- Una última pregunta

\- ¿Que sería?

\- De todas las formas en que puedes matarlo, ¿porque escogiste esa? – Pregunto confuso

\- Tu mismo oíste que dije" Nunca encontraran su cadáver", con eso estoy consciente de que no van a quedarse de brazos cruzados y empezaran una búsqueda tanto fuera como dentro de los monolitos en busca del cuerpo, nunca se imaginarían que un Gastrea al azar sería el perdido héroe Rentaro Satomi – Después de eso Kagetane comenzó a reír

\- Debo admitirlo, estás loco. Pero eres muy inteligente. Odiaría ser tu enemigo

\- Ni lo menciones, lo mejor de todo es que incinerarían el cadáver del Gastrea. Ellos mismos destruirían a Rentaro sin saberlo

\- Después de esto, ¿Qué harás?

\- Desaparecer, nos iremos de esta ciudad para siempre

\- ¿Nos?

\- Yo y Kohina

\- Entiendo, después de esto haremos que nunca nos conocimos

\- Captas rápido, Vamos a empezar

Tras decir esto ambos hombres saltaron del barco y se adentraron al bosque

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y no encontraban ningún Gastrea

\- Y dime ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a Satomi-kun? – Preguntaba Kagetane al hombre

\- Por culpa de el quede como un traidor frente a Seitenshi

\- Aun no te entiendo

\- Yo era la mano derecha de Seitenshi en su guardia personal, por culpa de Satomi Rentaro y su estupidez al interponerse en mi camino de querer matar a la niña búho, Seitenshi me descubrió cuando estaba a punto de matarla y no solo me relego de mi cargo. El muy maldito me disparo y me arranco un dedo – Le mostraba la mano a Kagetane

\- Entiendo, tu odio está justificado

\- Incluso trate de sabotearlo con unas estúpidas baterías durante la guerra, pero el muy maldito salió vivo

Kagetane al oír esto se detuvo un momento y lo vio por un segundo, este hombre no sabia que Kagetane estuvo en esa guerra junto a Rentaro y mas encima lucho con él. Recuerda la desesperación de todos por esas baterías, hasta el temor de su hija porque sin estas no lograrían ver a los Gastrea.

\- Detente – Le indico Kagetane

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mira al frente

Los hombres vieron a un Gastrea tipo Hormiga, al no ser tan grande ambos supusieron que no traería tantos problemas

\- Llama su atención

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaba un poco aterrado

\- No tienes imaginación verdad? Yo me encargo – Kagetane desenfundo su arma y le disparo al Gastrea

Al recibir el impacto de la bala **(balas normales)** se agito y empezó a perseguir a los 2 hombres

\- Y ahora? – Preguntaba mientras corría

\- Hay que llevarla hasta el barco

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a su objetivo

\- ¡PAPÁ APURATE! – Gritaba Kohina desde arriba del barco

Rentaro con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaban pudo ver al Gastrea y lo entendió casi todo

\- Oye Kohina – Le dijo Rentaro con sus últimos alientos

\- ¿Qué? – Ella le pregunto algo confundida

\- Si vuelves a ver a Enju, dile que lo lamento, que siempre la voy a cuidar – Decía esto casi entre lagrimas

\- Mph – Fue lo único que dijo Kohina

Tras decir esto los hombres subieron a la cubierta del barco y corrieron hacia atrás de Rentaro dejándolo frente a frente al Gastrea

\- se acabo – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Rentaro antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo peor


	5. El Rescate

BAM

Rentaro abrió los ojos y logro ver al Gastrea muerto frente a sus ojos. Eso fue lo único que pudo ver antes de caer desmayado debido a la falta de energía y condición que tenía.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia arriba y lograron ver 2 helicópteros, de los cuales de uno provenía el disparo que mato al Gastrea.

\- No es posible – Decía Kagetane mientras veía con rabia los helicópteros - ¿Cómo descubrieron que estábamos aquí?

\- Eso no importa ahora, hay que matarlos a todos – Decía el otro hombre

\- Enju? – Preguntaba Kohina viendo a los helicópteros, y logro ver a la chica pelirroja - ¡ENJU!

\- Así que todos vinieron a salvarlo? – En ese momento Kagetane a comenzó a desenfundar sus armas – Eso sí, ¿sigue vivo el bastardo?

\- Si, papá – Decía Kohina mientras le tomaba el pulso a Rentaro – Parece que solo se desmayó, por ahora – Al decir esto puso una sonrisa de psicópata y sacando sus espadas

A BORDO DEL HELICOPTERO

Enju no lo podía creer, seguía vivo, estaba viéndolo y lo único que pensaba era:" Voy a salvarte Rentaro"

\- No puede ser – Decía Seitenshi mientras veía con asombro quien era el hombre que estaba con Kagetane

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Kisara

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí? – Decía Seitenshi con la voz un poco trabada y señalando al hombre

\- ¿Quién es el? – Pregunto Enju

\- Era mi segundo al mando, Takuto Yasuwaki

Tina al oír ese nombre se le erizo la piel y le apunto con su rifle de francotirador

\- Lo tengo en la mira – Dijo esto con una voz seria - ¿Lo ejecuto?

\- ¡NO! – Exclamo Seitenshi – Tenemos que capturarlos y encerrarlos, no matarlos

\- Bien, matare a cualquier Gastrea que se acerque a Onii-chan – Decía Tina resignada

\- Primero vamos a …. – Kisara fue interrumpida por la brisa del viento ocasionada por una puerta abierta – Que paso? Enju!

Enju había saltado del helicóptero sin pensarlo 2 veces, ella no escucho nada de lo que decían su mirada se concentraba solo en salvar a Rentaro

Apenas aterrizo empezó a correr hacia Rentaro, había esquivado a Kagetane y a Yasuwaki. Sin embargo, Kohina estaba a la par de Rentaro apuntándole con sus espadas

\- Aléjate de él Kohina – Decía Enju posicionándose para pelear

\- No puedo creerlo y tu Rentaro? – Al decir esto sujeto la cara de Rentaro – Al parecer talvez le podrás dar tu mensaje a Enju

\- Mensaje? – Enju la veía confusa – Cual mensaje?

\- Eso depende

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Enju miraba a Kohina enojada y confusa

\- Depende de quien te lo vaya a decir, Rentaro me lo dijo en caso de que muriera. Pero como no ha muerto y tu estas aquí él te lo podría decir

\- Lo hará

\- Recuerdas que dije depende, antes de que te maté Enju, sabrás lo último que Rentaro te quería decir – Decía posicionándose igual para pelear también

\- Aihara, yo te apoyo – Decía una pequeña niña rubia llegando desde atrás

\- Yuzuki. Gracias

\- Enju, creí que yo era tu única amiga – Decía Kohina mirando a las 2 chicas juntas para enfrentarla

\- Acabemos con ella – Dijo Enju atacando a Kohina

El barco se había convertido en un ring de pelea a muerte, las otras parejas civiles intentaron atacar a Kagetane sin ninguna coordinación, pero él los mato como si fuera un juego

Tamaki y Kisara vieron como Kagetane acababa con esas vidas como si nada y empezaron a dudar

\- Que hacemos? – Decía Kisara con algo de miedo

\- Hay que enfrentarlo – Decía Tamaki también con algo de miedo

\- Puedo ver que Enju y tu hermana están enfrentando a Kohina por allá, Tina esta de francotirador en el helicóptero y Seitenshi esta con ella, no creo que podamos ganarle solo nosotros 2

\- Si podemos ganarle, confía en mi – Decía Tamaki posicionándose y sacando sus sierras

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Kisara desenfundando su espada

EN EL HELICÓPTERO

Tina estaba tratando de localizar algún Gastrea con sus Shenfield, pero lo que veía le preocupaba mucho, unos 20 Gastrea se acercaban desde diversos sectores, eso incluía el mar

\- Seitenshi-sama, no hay mucho tiempo

\- ¿A que te refieres pequeña? – Decía Seitenshi con una cara de duda

\- Logro ver múltiples Gastreas acercándose – Decía con preocupación

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- 20 y más en camino- Decía con algo miedo

\- Ve

\- ¿Disculpe? – Tina no entendía a lo que Seitenshi se refería

\- Eres la única con mas experiencia que esta de nuestro lado Tina

\- Pero mi nivel fue revocado – Decía con tristeza

\- El nivel no la experiencia, tenias un nivel mas alto que el de Kagetane y Kohina puedes lograrlo – Tras decir esto junto sus manos con las de Tina

\- Pero y quien disparara?

\- ¿Quieres a Satomi-san?

\- Demasiado

\- Ve y sálvalo, sabes que puedes hacerlo

Tina miraba por la ventana y veía con desesperación la escena

Kagetane superaba a Kisara y a Tamaki sin duda, pero ellos no lograban darle ningún golpe, Enju y Yuzuki estaban siendo derrotadas por Kohina

\- Lo hare

Dicho esto, se lanzo para enfrentarse a la familia de psicópatas

Kisara trataba de cortar a Kagetane, pero este siempre esquivaba su espada y le devolvía un golpe a cada intento. Tamaki lo intentaba cortar, pero este solo golpeaba al hermano mandándolo a volar con su "Máximum Paín", esto hizo que este ultimo se estrellara contra el helicóptero

Ella solo espero la oportunidad para atacar y la vio, Kisara volvió a intentar cortarlo y este bloqueo con su pistola, fue cuando Tina aprovecho para ir con toda su velocidad y golpear a Kagetane en el estómago, haciéndolo caer del barco

\- Tina, que estas…. – Kisara asombrada no pudo terminar la frase porque Tina la ignoro y se fue a atacar a Kohina, quería seguirla, pero decidió ayudar a Tamaki

Kohina no se había dado cuenta de que su padre había sido derrotado, ni que otro oponente se acercaba a ella

Sin embargo, logro ver a Tina acercarse y eso la distrajo de su pelea, en ese momento Enju lo noto y le dio una patada en la cara haciéndola caer, esta se levantó, pero cuando lo hizo recibió el impacto de Tina que venia a toda velocidad y se estrello contra una pared con una gran fuerza y dejándola inconsciente

\- Se acabo – Logro decir Tina con algo de satisfacción

\- ¡RENTARO! – Todos volvieron en si al escuchar a Enju gritar desesperada, quiso abrazarlo, pero Yuzuki la detuvo con sus telarañas - ¡¿QUE HACES?!

\- Enju tranquila, míralo bien, no es buena idea que lo toques no sabemos su condición – Le explico Kisara – Desatémoslo y llevémoslo al helicóptero

Cuando dijo esto Tamaki le quito las cadenas que lo mantenían amarrado y junto a Kisara lo sostuvieron con cuidado

\- Rentaro – Enju lo miraba con tristeza y alegría a la vez

BAM

Inesperado, Yasuwaki se había escondido durante la batalla en algunos escombros y espero la oportunidad, sabia que no iba a poder contra Kisara y Tamaki, mucho menos contra las iniciadoras, espero a que bajaran la guardia y a que olvidaran su existencia, era el momento y lo aprovecho para dispararle a Rentaro en la espalda, haciendo que este cayera al piso

Hubo un gran silencio en ese momento, todos miraban con sorpresa a Yasuwaki que sostenía una pistola en su mano apuntándole a su siguiente objetivo, Enju


	6. Hospital

Cuando apretó el gatillo nada sucedió, la única bala que tenia la uso en Rentaro, y todos lo habían notado en ese momento

\- No, no ahora – Se repetía Yasuwaki a si mismo al darse cuenta de la situación, inútilmente seguía apretando el gatillo

Enju se dio cuenta de que el no tenia balas, pero se volteo y vio a Rentaro con la herida de bala comenzó a llorar, pero no solo ella lloraba, Tina y Kisara también, Yuzuki evito que Rentaro cayera al suelo

\- Aun tiene pulso – Susurraba Yuzuki – Sigue vivo

Esas 2 palabras aliviaron a todos los presentes, sin embargo….

Enju ataco a Yasuwaki golpeándolo directo en la cara y haciéndolo retroceder y cuando estaba dispuesta a atacarlo de nuevo, la detuvieron

\- ¿Por qué me detienen? – Decía entre lagrimas de enojo y tristeza

\- No vale la pena, Rentaro sigue vivo Enju, cálmate - Le decía Kisara mientras la abrazaba para calmarla

\- No quiero interrumpirlas, pero un montón de Gastreas estará aquí en menos de 1 minuto – Decía Tina con un tono de preocupación

\- Todos a los helicópteros ahora – Decía Kisara – Menos tú – Señalaba a Yasuwaki con su espada

\- No puedes hacer esto Tendo – Reclamaba Yasuwaki

\- No, pero yo sí, presidenta Tendo déjalo aquí, no hay tiempo para arrestarlo debemos irnos – Decía Seitenshi saliendo del helicóptero

\- Seitenshi-sama – Decía Yasuwaki en tono de asombro

Dicho esto, entre todos ayudaron a subir a Rentaro al helicóptero y con él se quedaron Enju y Tina, mientras que los demás presentes se subieron en el otro helicóptero, al estar todos a bordo estos despegaron

Yasuwaki desde el barco solo veía como los helicópteros despegaban, estaba incapaz de mover un músculo

Sin embargo, al voltear vio a Kagetane sujetando a Kohina en sus brazos

\- Tenemos que irnos Kagetane – Decía este con miedo

\- Si, pero ocupamos carnada

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Decía Yasuwaki confundido

\- Esto iba a pasar de todas formas, en su momento no lo pensé personal pero ahora si – Decía Kagetane sacando Kagetane desenfundando una de sus armas mientras dejaba a Kohina en el suelo y disparándole en la pierna

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES MALDITO?! – Gritaba Yasuwaki del dolor cayendo en el suelo

\- No era personal hasta que dijiste que tu fuiste el que evito la llegada de las baterías – Decía Kagetane con su hija en agarrándola de nuevo en sus brazos – Agradezco tu cooperación conmigo, pero el plan fallo y debemos irnos

Termino esta frase y huyo al bosque con Kohina inconsciente

Yasuwaki quedo en el barco con una pierna herida, ningún arma, y Gastreas rodeándolo en ese momento, su fin había llegado

EN LOS HELICÓPTEROS

\- Hay que llevarlo al hospital – Seitenshi le decía al piloto del helicóptero

\- Entendido Seitenshi-sama – Respondió el piloto y este le aviso a su compañero en el otro helicóptero

\- Tenemos que decirle a Sumire que lo cure – Menciono Kisara

\- Hazlo, dile que vaya al Hospital del centro de la ciudad, calculo que llegaremos en 1 hora – Menciono Seitenshi

\- Saldrá todo bien? – Decía Yuzuki sujetando el brazo de su hermano

\- Claro que sí, Satomi-kun es muy fuerte – Decía Kisara – Solo que me gustaría saber cómo está ahora

EN EL OTRO HELICOPTERO

Las 2 niñas estaban sujetando las manos de Rentaro que se encontraba en el suelo y ellas lo veían fijamente

\- Te extrañe mucho Rentaro – Mientras Enju decía esto pasaba su mano en la cara de Rentaro que se encontraba inconsciente – Sigues vivo – Enju no podía contener sus lágrimas al igual que Tina

\- Volviste Onii-san – Decía Tina con lágrimas en sus ojos, después se empezó a acostar cerca de él

\- Tina no lo toques todavía

\- ¿Qué? – Tina decía esto con un tono un poco enojado

\- Kisara me dijo que no lo tocáramos hasta que lo revisen los doctores

\- Muy bien, pero seré la primera en abrazarlo cuando despierte

\- No lo creo, seré yo – Decía Enju señalándose a sí misma

\- No

\- Si

\- NO!

\- SI!

Esta fue la discusión de las 2 niñas mientras iban en el helicóptero todo el trayecto hacia el hospital

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente habían llegado al hospital, los helicópteros se estacionaron en el tejado del hospital

Los doctores llegaron con una camilla y pusieron a Rentaro en la camilla con cuidado y sin perder tiempo lo llevaron a cirugía

Sumire Muroto era la encargada de la operación de Rentaro al verlo se sorprendió por el estado en que se encontraba

\- Hola de nuevo Rentaro-kun, esperaba verte en una situación diferente, tenemos mucho de qué hablar después de esto. Empecemos – Decía Sumire poniéndose la máscara para iniciar con todos los diagnósticos necesarios

Pasaban las horas y todos se encontraban esperando en la recepción del Hospital

Algunos se quedaron dormidos por la espera, pero Enju no, se quedo viendo la puerta de la sala esperando a que Sumire llegara con noticias de Rentaro

Habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas y Sumire llego y Enju fue la primera en acercarse a ella mientras todos la veían con caras de preocupación

\- ¿Cómo esta? – Decía Enju con la mirada baja

\- Estará bien Enju – Decía Sumire mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pelirroja

Esas simples palabras alegraron a todos y suspiraban aliviados

\- Podemos verlo? – Pregunto Seitenshi con duda

\- Si pueden, pero…

No pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta fue atravesada violentamente por una persona

\- Supongo que Enju esperaba oír eso – Decía Kisara con una gota en su cabeza

\- Enju no me dejo terminar

En ese momento todos vieron a Seitenshi con caras de preocupación que hace unos momentos eran felices

\- Por la falta de nutrientes que tenía, las condiciones en las que se encontraba y la gran pérdida de sangre, no sabemos cuándo podrá despertar


	7. La Espera

Todos se quedaron helados al oír esas palabras, Sumire les dijo que si podían pasar a la habitación donde se encontraba Rentaro. Apenas llegaron vieron a Enju sujetando la mano de Rentaro mientras lloraba

\- Enju – Le decía Kisara para llamar su atención – No escuchaste lo que la doctora dijo

Ella volteo la cabeza en señal de confusión, Sumire le dijo lo mismo que a ellos hace unos pocos minutos. Ella al escuchar eso puso una cara de gran tristeza y se devolvió a sujetarle la mano

\- Enju, no sabemos cuándo despertará no servirá de nada tratar de despertarlo - Le insistía Sumire

\- Lo sé

Esas palabras dejaron a todos confusos

\- Quiero estar aquí hasta que él despierte, no me iré por nada

\- Yo también quiero quedarme con él – Decía Tina apareciendo desde detrás de todos y poniéndose del otro lado de la cama donde estaba Rentaro

\- Yo creo que es lo menos que pueden hacer o no doctora? – Preguntaba Seitenshi

\- Yo creo que no hay problema

\- En ese caso, Enju-chan – Decía Seitenshi

\- Que sucede?

\- Toma – Seitenshi le estiro la mano para darle un celular – Mi número personal esta ahí, cuando él despierte avísame por favor

\- ¡LO HARE! – Gritaba la pelirroja

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda doctora – Decía el mayor de los hermanos

\- No es nada, Rentaro-kun siempre ha sido un gran amigo, haría todo por ayudarlo, lo que me recuerda, Seitenshi-sama

\- En que puedo ayudarla?

\- Como usted puede ver Rentaro-kun no posee ni su brazo ni su pierna protésica, era para preguntarle si usted podía… - Fue interrumpida por la misma Seitenshi

\- Ya las mandé a fabricar en cuanto veníamos de camino en el helicóptero

\- Muchas Gracias – Decía Kisara

\- Ya que todos lo vieron les tengo que pedir que por favor se retiren – Decía Sumire – Bueno a casi todos – Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Tina y Enju

Tras decir esto todos excepto las 2 niñas salieron de la habitación

\- Tina, ¿Cuándo crees que despierte? – Preguntaba con un tono triste la pelirroja

\- No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto

\- Espero que tengas razón – Volteo a ver a Rentaro – Se ve muy diferente con el pelo largo

\- Tienes razón ¿Se lo podemos cortar?

\- Creo que no – Volteo a ver la x que tenía dibujada en el pecho, la toco para quitarla, pero… - Esto no era pintura – Dijo asustada

\- ¿Eh?

\- Voy por la doctora – Dijo le levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación

Estuvo buscando a la doctora por unos minutos, logro encontrarla hablando con otros doctores, se acercó para hablarle

\- Enju, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Sumire

\- ¿No van a hacer nada con la herida del pecho de Rentaro? – Pregunto preocupada

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto asustada y confundida

\- Sígame – La sujeto de la mano y la llevo de vuelta a la habitación

Una vez dentro le dijo que sintiera el pecho de Rentaro, todos creyeron que tenía pintura en forma de X, pero era una herida que por suerte no era tan profunda. Sumire no lo había notado debido a que los procesos que realizo ninguno estuvo en el pecho de Rentaro, eso sin mencionar que ninguno se lo había mencionado

\- Niñas, les voy a pedir que esperen unos minutos afuera

\- ¿POR QUÉ? – Dijeron ambas en un tono de preocupación

\- Solo esperen, por favor

Ambas niñas entendieron la situación muy rápido y salieron de la habitación, esperando nuevamente en la recepción. Esperaron alrededor de 1 hora, Tina se había dormido al lado de Enju quien se encontraba viendo hacia el reloj que señalaba las 02:27 AM. Minutos después Sumire salió de la sala de Rentaro

\- ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntaba la pelirroja

\- Esta bien, la herida ya fue cocida y le hicimos una transfusión de sangre

\- ¿Despertó? – Preguntaba la rubia que logro escuchar lo que dijo la doctora

\- Aún no niñas, sean pacientes – Decía con una sonrisa – Despertara

\- Una cosa más

\- ¿Qué seria?

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de que alguien le pueda cortar el cabello a Rentaro? – Preguntaba la pelirroja

\- No pequeña, no podemos hacerle nada mientras no despierte

\- Ya veo

\- Vayan con él, ya es muy tarde y deben dormir

Las niñas escucharon eso y prácticamente brincaron del sillón en el que se encontraban para volver a la habitación. Una vez dentro agarraron unas sillas y las pusieron a la par de Rentaro, Tina fue la primera en dormirse, Enju espero para poder ponerse debajo del brazo de Rentaro para dormirse.

Pasaban los días y Rentaro aun no despertaba

Kisara venía cada cierto tiempo llevarse a las niñas para llevarlas a bañar y a comer algo más que comida de hospital, los hermanos Katagiri a veces venían para ver si Rentaro ya había despertado, Seitenshi había ido por lo menos 1 vez a ver si él ya había despertado, pero nada

Así estuvieron por alrededor de 17 días

\- Vamos, despierta – Decía Enju mientras estaba bajo la mano de Rentaro a punto de quedarse dormida

Empezó a sentir como esa mano empezaba a acariciarle la cabeza

Ella al sentir eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos, quería voltear la cabeza, pero le daba miedo hacerlo, cuando logro hacerlo sus ojos empezaron a sacar lagrimas

\- Rentaro? – Decía con una voz baja

\- Hola Enju – Respondió Rentaro


	8. Te Extrañe

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Rentaro estaba despierto frente a ella y le estaba acariciando la cabeza, la pequeña no podía contener las lágrimas en sus ojos

\- ¿De verdad eres tú? – Decía con una voz muy suave Enju

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque creí que no despertarías de nuevo

\- Pues, desperté – Decía Rentaro dándole una sonrisa a Enju

Enju solo pudo darle un abrazo a Rentaro, este quiso envolverla con sus brazos, fue cuando noto que aun no tenía el protésico con el

\- Ya no te vayas de mi lado – Decía la pelirroja abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Rentaro

\- Lo prometo Enju, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\- Casi 4 meses, pero ya estás aquí – Decía mientras se trataba de subir a la cama

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntaba Rentaro mientras veía lo que Enju hacía

\- Quiero dormir – Decía acomodándose totalmente en la cama – Hace mucho que no dormía tan cómoda

Enju se acostó en la cama acomodándose en el espacio entre el brazo izquierdo y el cuerpo de Rentaro, sin soltarlo se durmió completamente, Rentaro solo se limito a abrazarla y dormir, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero sabía que era de madrugada

Pasaron las horas y ninguno se había despertado, en un momento una persona entro a la habitación y empezó a tirar de la ropa de Enju

\- Enju ¿Qué haces?

\- Hola Tina

\- No podemos hacer eso – Decía Tina con un tono preocupado

\- No hay problema – Decía con una sonrisa en su cara mientras movía un poco la cabeza de Rentaro

Tina miraba confundida las acciones de Enju, pero se sorprendió cuando Rentaro abrió los ojos

\- Hola Tina – Decía este con una sonrisa en su cara

\- Onii-san – Decía con poniendo las manos en su boca y al borde del llanto

La rubia hizo lo mismo que Enju y le dio un abrazo a Rentaro, pero aplastaba a Enju en el proceso

\- Yo también te extrañe mucho Tina – Decía devolviéndole el abrazo

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los 3 se soltó, hasta que la doctora entro a la habitación

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que ya despertaste Rentaro-kun – Decía Sumire con una libreta en sus manos

\- Hola doctora – Decía Rentaro sin soltar a las niñas

\- Me alegra mucho que estés bien, hace mucho que no me preocupaba tanto por alguien

\- Gracias por ayudarme, no sé cómo agradecerte

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, le avisare a Kisara que ya despertaste

\- Eso me recuerda algo, Tina déjame salir – Enju interrumpía tratando de salir de entre Rentaro y Tina, una vez fuera saco un teléfono y salió al pasillo a realizar una llamada

\- Onii-san – Le dijo la rubia a Rentaro

\- ¿Qué pasa Tina?

\- Tenia miedo de que no volvieras – Dijo entre sollozos

Rentaro no dijo nada y la abrazo con el único brazo que tenía por el momento. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Enju volvía a la habitación, pero no sola

\- Seitenshi-sama – Decía Rentaro sorprendido - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Le pedí a Enju-chan que cuando despertaras me llamara, no puedo creerlo todavía

\- Le dije que estaba bien – Decía Enju sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza

\- ¿Usted también me trajo aquí Seitenshi?

\- Desde luego Satomi-san, Enju nos guio hasta el barco donde estaba

\- ¿Enju? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? – Preguntaba Rentaro

\- Satomi-kun yo opino que seria mejor hablar de eso luego

\- Kisara

\- Es increíble que ya estés despierto – Decía Kisara con unas lágrimas en los ojos – Te daría un abrazo, pero no podría todavía

Kisara decía entre risas porque Tina no soltaba a Rentaro, y del otro lado le faltaba la prótesis

\- Satomi-san, antes de que te levantes ponte estas – Seitenshi le entrego a Rentaro una maleta con lo que eran sus nuevas prótesis

\- Muchas Gracias

Una vez se las instalo en su brazo y pierna respectivamente, Enju se fue del lado del brazo protésico para abrazarlo

\- Parece que aún no podrás Kisara – Decía Rentaro entre risas

\- Doctora ¿Cuándo podrá salir Rentaro del hospital? – Preguntaba Enju

\- Bueno, dado que en todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente le pudimos realizar todos los procesos y exámenes adecuados y considerando que lo único que necesitaba era despertar, yo diría que mañana mismo le daremos de alta

Todos pusieron una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de la doctora

\- Me alegra oírlo, necesito cortarme el cabello

\- Ni lo dudes, no me gusta el pelo largo en ti – Decía Enju poniendo un puchero – Te ves raro con el

\- También necesito comer algo

Las 2 niñas al escuchar eso salieron corriendo de la habitación

\- Parece que ellas te quieren mucho Satomi-san

\- Y yo a ellas, no tienen idea


	9. Volver a la Vida Normal

Pasaron algunas horas para que a Rentaro le dieran de alta en el hospital, Kisara le había traído un poco de ropa de su casa junto a otros artículos personales para el

\- Muy bien Rentaro-kun ya puedes irte – Decía Sumire dándole un abrazo – No vuelvas a desaparecer así

\- Gracias por tu ayuda – Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo

\- Cuídate, por favor

A fuera del hospital se encontraban Enju, Tina y Kisara esperando a Rentaro para que pudiera hacer algunas cosas que necesitaba, pero no solo por el posible reintento de secuestro de Kagetane

\- Muy bien niñas, lo primero que haremos es….

\- Que se corte el cabello – Interrumpía Enju a Kisara

\- Opino igual que Enju – Decía la rubia

\- No me gusta Rentaro con pelo largo – Al decir esto Enju hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos

\- Esta bien, buscaremos una barbería – Decía Kisara derrotada por las niñas

Una vez salió Rentaro las niñas le tomaron una mano cada una, se dirigieron al centro donde era muy conocido, pero por su aspecto de ahora nadie lo reconocía, estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta encontrar una barbería

\- Ya esta volviendo a ser mi Rentaro – Decía Enju sentada y sonriendo con sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas

\- Siempre ha sido Rentaro – Decía Kisara mirándola

\- Tu no entiendes Kisara, hay una gran diferencia

\- Explícame

\- Mi Rentaro tiene cabello corto, otro Rentaro tiene cabello largo

\- No te entiendo – Decía Kisara confundida

\- Lo que quiero decir es que Rentaro se ve mejor con el cabello largo

\- Hubieras dicho eso desde el principio Enju – Decía Tina

\- Todo listo – Decía Rentaro frente a ellas con el cabello que ya era muy característico de el - ¿Dónde quieren ir ahora?

\- Vamos a comer – Insistió Enju – Casi lo olvido, toma Rentaro

Todos la vieron confundidos, ella solo saco una chaqueta de su bulto y se la entregó a Rentaro

\- ¿Mi chaqueta?

\- Nunca la deje, era lo único que me recordaba a ti – Dijo mientras le daba la chaqueta en las manos – Pero ahora estas aquí y eso nada lo cambiara

\- Gracias Enju – Una vez dicho esto se puso la chaqueta y emprendieron rumbo a comer

Fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Rentaro cuando una persona conocida se acercó y no podía creer lo que veía

\- ¿Satomi-san?

\- Hola Miori

Esta solo abrazo a Rentaro muy fuerte y este le devolvió el abrazo, cosa que hizo que Enju y Tina se pusieran celosas de tal acto

\- ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?

\- Hace unas horas

\- ¿Hasta hoy? – Decía con una cara un poco preocupada – Pero te salvamos hace más de 2 semanas

\- Miori, él apenas ayer despertó, le dieron de alta porque estaba en perfectas condiciones tras el reposo y los cuidados – Le explicaba Kisara

\- Esas son grandes noticias

\- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? – Preguntaba Rentaro

\- Me gustaría, pero yo pedí comida para llevar a mi casa

\- Entiendo

\- Bueno, nos vemos pronto

Decía Miori yendo al mostrador por su comida

Una vez terminaron de comer en el restaurante se dirigieron a visitar a los hermanos Katagiri. Fue una visita rápida pero muy emotiva, el mayor de los hermanos le dio un abrazo a Rentaro

La hermana menor también lo abrazo, pero esta vez a ninguna de las niñas les dio celos porque conocían los sentimientos de Yuzuki por Rentaro, pasaron mas tiempo del que creían en el hogar Katagiri ya que los mayores se pusieron a conversar y las niñas a jugar

Cuando salieron del hogar se dirigieron a la casa de Rentaro, era lo que Enju más esperaba porque estaría a solas con Rentaro para pasar un tiempo de "Prometidos" según ella, pero Kisara insistió en que ella y Tina se quedaran unos días con ellos a lo cual Rentaro no se negó ya que le parecía buena idea

\- Yo dormiré en el sofá Rentaro, insisto – Decía Kisara

\- Si tú lo dices

\- Además, las niñas creo que están esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero parece que el sueño les gano – Decía señalando hacia la habitación donde se veían las niñas que ya estaban dormidas

\- Yo esperaba dormir bien en mucho tiempo

\- Satomi ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo te llevaron?

\- No creo que sea lo mejor hablarlo frente a ellas

\- Están dormidas – Insistía Kisara

\- Esta bien, ¿Recuerdas el trabajo cerca del Monolito?

\- Si, no me digas que….

\- Era una trampa, no había ningún Gastrea y supieron que al estar cerca de un Monolito a mi Iniciadora le iba a afectar

\- Algo me había parecido raro de ese trabajo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Te pedían a ti específicamente, decían que era un trabajo que solo "El Salvador de Tokio" podría hacer

\- En fin, una vez me tenían me ataron a una silla y me arrancaron las partes protésicas

\- ¿Y que te hizo esa cicatriz? – Decía Kisara tocando la cicatriz en el ojo de Rentaro

\- Kohina, su padre la dejo divertirse con su primer "amigo" en mucho tiempo, fuera de eso me acuchillaron varias veces, me alimentaban 1 vez cada 4 días, lo único que podía dormir era cuando perdía la conciencia, lo único que deseaba era morir en ese momento

Kisara abrazo a Rentaro, no sabía nada del infierno por el que había pasado los últimos meses, sin embargo, no fue la única que escucho. Enju estaba de espaldas a ellos fingiendo estar dormida, al escuchar lo que Rentaro dijo sus lágrimas empezaron a salir

\- Buenas noches Kisara, voy a dormir ya

Rentaro se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban las niñas y se acostó en medio de ellas ya que esa era su cama, las abrazo a ambas y les dio un beso en la cabeza

Enju se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello y no lo soltó en lo que quedo de la noche


	10. Juntos Para Siempre

Enju fue la primera en despertar, después de escuchar lo que había sufrido Rentaro en los últimos meses ya se había decidido a nunca mas dejar a Rentaro solo. La pelirroja empezó a tocarle la cabeza para hacerlo despertar, pasados unos segundos Rentaro reacciono

\- Buenos días Enju – Decía Rentaro acariciando la cabeza de Enju

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

\- No lo sé, ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

\- Quiero estar contigo – Decía mientras abrazaba más a Rentaro – Solo eso

\- Hola Onii-san – Tina despertó por el poco de ruido que estaban haciendo

\- Hola Tina

Pasaron unos minutos cuando todos en el departamento ya estaban despiertos, ya habían desayunado y se habían bañado

\- Bueno Satomi-kun, hoy Tina y yo no nos quedaremos con ustedes hoy

\- ¿En serio? – Decía Tina con un tono deprimido

\- En serio Tina, hay que volver a la oficina hoy, tú y Enju vuelven a trabajar normalmente en 1 semana, trata de descansar

Con esta última frase Kisara le dio un abrazo a Rentaro, cosa que hizo que ambas niñas se pusieran celosas, a lo que Tina procedió a hacer lo mismo, solo Enju se quedó sin abrazo

\- Bien Enju, voy a salir un momento

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A comprar unas cosas para poder comer, ¿Quieres algo?

\- Ir contigo

\- De acuerdo, vamos

Ambos salieron en rumbo al supermercado, cuando llegaron empezaron a comprar como si no hubiera un mañana, principalmente porque cuando iban de camino al supermercado se mostro un anuncio de que en toda la tarde iba a haber una maratón de películas y Enju le dijo que lo vieran juntos a lo cual Rentaro acepto

Compraron palomitas, gaseosas, diversos dulces que Enju quería, un poco de verduras, carne, y algunas cosas más. Iban devuelta a la casa con un montón de bolsas

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvieron a su hogar, Rentaro dejo las bolsas en la pequeña mesa que tenían y empezó a preparar las cosas para ver las películas, Enju por su parte se fue a cambiar de ropa y acomodo el sillón que tenían

\- ¿Listo?

\- Si, todo listo – Decía con unos platos con diversas cosas para ver las películas

Enju ayudo a Rentaro a poner las cosas en la pequeña mesa que tenían, ella encendió el TV y le dijo a Rentaro que se sentara primero, acto después ella se sentó en su regazo

Habían pasado unas 7 horas del maratón, ya casi no tenían suministros para comer

\- Rentaro

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Escuche lo que te paso

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No estaba dormida

\- No tenías que escuchar eso

\- Lo sé, pero necesitaba saberlo, estos meses sin ti fueron horribles – Decía mientras lo abrazaba

\- Yo también te extrañe, creí que no te volvería a ver nunca – Miro la hora en el reloj y noto que era casi medianoche – Vamos a dormir Enju

Rentaro cargaba a Enju como si fuera una bebé y apago el TV y las luces dispuesto a irse a dormir

Ambos estaban acostados sin embargo ninguno podía dormir, tenían mucho que decirse en ese momento y no podían soportar guardárselo mas

\- No puedo dormir Rentaro

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, porque, por….

\- Enju, déjame hablar a mi mejor

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo sin ti no sé qué haría

\- Rentaro – Decía con una voz muy suave y empezando a soltar lágrimas

\- Enju, todo el tiempo que estuve con esos psicópatas lo único que me mantenía vivo eras tú – Decía limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas de Enju – Tú eres lo más importante de este mundo para mí

\- Y tu para mi Rentaro, cuando no volviste en muchos días creí que habías roto la promesa que hicimos **(La del tren en el capítulo 13 del anime) **y me habías abandonado – Decía entre sollozos

\- Jamás romperé esa promesa Enju. No tienes idea de todo lo que tú has significado para mí. Cuando me encarcelaron lo único que me mantenía cuerdo eran tus visitas, cuando buscaba como limpiar mi nombre tú eras lo único que me motivaba a hacerlo

Enju ya no podía soportar las ganas de llorar y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Rentaro, este solo le devolvió el abrazo y la coloco encima de él

\- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Enju – Decía acariciando la cabeza de Enju

\- ¿Eso es una propuesta?

\- Si Enju, es una propuesta. Estaremos juntos para siempre

Así paso la noche, ambos se dijeron todo lo que sentían por el otro, ninguno se quería separar de los brazos del otro

Rentaro a pesar de que Enju fuera una Niña Maldita la quería con todo el corazón y Enju no hay que decir cuanto amaba a Rentaro

¿FIN?

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Espero les haya gustado este historia. La hice porque este anime fue uno de los mejores que he visto en mi vida y que tienen un gran significado

Como pueden ver el FIN esta entre ¿?, esto lo hice porque talvez en un futuro haga más capítulos de lo que paso entre Rentaro y Enju después de esa noche, en festividades específicas o lo que sufrió cada 1 en esos 3 meses separados

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!


End file.
